Bella Has Changed
by Manasseh
Summary: "Hi, Edward, it's me, Bella! I'll be going to the gym again today so I will be home late. I'll text you when I get home so you can come over. Love you, bye!" She cancelled on me again! For months now Bella has been different. Our wedding is in a couple of months, but I feel like I am losing her. ...Is Edward Losing Bella? R&R One Shot!


**Hello All, this is just a one shot. I don't own the characters except Ybanez...the rest belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Myers. Please don't read if under 18yrs...There is a lemon. Let me know what you think, love it, hate it, indifferent! Forgive any errors I may have forgotten. I don't have a beta... Ok enough with the babbling...on with the show...Enjoy**

**Bella Has Changed**

**EPOV**

"Hi, Edward, it's me, Bella! I'll be going to the gym again today so I will be home late. I'll text you when I get home so you can come over. Love you, bye!"

She cancelled on me again! For months now Bella has been different. Our wedding is in a couple of months, but I feel like I am losing her. She still shows me love and affection. I think she still enjoys spending time with me, but she is not my Bella. I know she's not happy because I always tried to hold her at arm's length with our intimacy, but that is only for her protection. If I was to lose control, I could kill her! Bella always pleaded with me to try, but I fear the outcome. The only way I could think of to help pacify her was to keep telling her I wanted to wait until we were married. Well, actually that's the truth. I do feel that way. Of course, if she was immortal already, I would have given in to my desires long ago.

I'm horny as hell, but only for Bella. I have no desire to bed another woman. Oh, how I miss her pleading for more, her not so innocent touches, and her faking like she is asleep while grabbing for my cock. I miss the passionate way she would grab my hair when we would kiss, trying to deepen the passion. But, even that is gone, all gone! She no longer does any of those things. In fact, she is the first to pull away when we kiss, and she stops my hands from exploring her body. Maybe she finally sees me for the monster I am. Yet, she still looks at me with so much love in her eyes. What's happening?

I was incredibly shocked when I smelled her arousal that comes when she self-pleasures herself. Actually, I was turned on thinking about that. I didn't say anything about it because I didn't want to embarrass her. But, I really wish she involved me in that. I would love to watch!

I do smell other males' scents on her, although it is always very faint. I have never smelled their seed on her, so I don't' think she is cheating, at least I hope not. But, she is always at that damn gym! Also, she has a lock on her closet door now which includes a large safe in it, and her computer is password protected. Why? Obviously, she has secrets from me. I too have secrets, but I still don't like my Bella having secrets from me.

Even without me being able to read Bella's mind, she was always an open book. She wore her feelings on her sleeve, but not anymore. She is different! She has changed! She's more confident and less dependent on me. Hell, I rarely see that blush of hers that I have grown so very fond of. What's going on?

Always before, when the Denali coven came for a visit, Bella would be very clingy to me. She is intimidated by Tanya's beauty and thinks that she will finally succeed in stealing me away. That is crazy for Tanya's beauty is only skin deep, and there is no comparison with my Bella. Well, last month during their visit Bella didn't even bat an eye at Tanya's flirtations. In fact, Bella even left early stating she had to get up early to go to the gym before school. Then, she said I didn't have to accompany her home. She even told me to stay and catch up with my friends! What's going on with her?

Everyone was shocked by Bella. Alice even asked Bella if everything was okay. Jasper stated he did not feel anything from Bella. I know I should be glad that my fiancée is secure in our relationship, however, I admit I like her feelings of jealousy and possessiveness that she always displayed in the past.

The last time Tanya was here Bella slept over, and she wore the tightest, sexiest lingerie I have ever seen. It was extremely hard to push her away. Everyone heard me rejecting her, even Tanya, who was incredibly pleased to know I was not sleeping with Bella. Well, the next morning when we came downstairs, Tanya made sure Bella knew she heard. My Bella was so embarrassed! Jasper said he had never felt such hurt, rejection, and embarrassment, and if he didn't see her breathing, he would have thought Bella was dying. Jasper and Alice thought I was wrong, that I should have at least indulged Bella a little since we had company in the house. I told them everything was fine because Bella understood how I felt.

I apologized to her for it. She said she forgave me and that she understood. I do realize that I should not have done that to her, but she knew my answer would be "no." Come to think of it though, following that incident I began to notice the change in Bella. Wait a minute! What did she mean when she said she understands? I have to talk to Bella and find out what is going on.

**BPOV: The Day after Edward Rejected Her**

I am so angry with Edward! How could he do that to me? He knew they could hear, and yet he still rejected me. I wish I could have hit him and not hurt myself, but once again I swallowed my hurt feelings for him. He is so fucking selfish, always tempting me but never going any further, just leaving me wanting more. He forgets I don't have one-hundred years of practice at abstaining from sex. Yes, I understand why he says he wants to wait, but I know that he is full of shit! It's only because he sees me as a weak fragile human. If I was immortal, he would have fucked me a long time ago. Well, no more! I love Edward and know I will marry him, but I am not setting myself up for rejection any longer.

I look at the vase full of flowers on my desk that he gave me to apologize for what happened when Tanya-fucking-Denali let it be known she heard my fiancé reject me in bed. But hey, it wasn't Tanya that hurt me! It was Edward! I wish I could smash those fucking flowers in his damn face! CRASH! What the fuck? How did that vase fly from way across the room and smash into Edward's photo?

Wait! Wait! Wait a minute! I remember Eleazar stating he thought I would be a shield and even telekinetic when I was changed. Hmm, I wonder! Can I access that power now? I mean I must have. Let me try again. I open my hand and think about my book on the desk and how I want it to be in my hands, and low and behold, I see it coming towards me.

OH MY GOD! I have to tell someone. I grab my phone, but pause. I don't want to tell anyone. I don't want them to know for they will call the Denali coven back. I will keep this to myself. This is great! This is fucking great! Now, I can protect myself! Bella Swan won't be weak any longer!

The very next day I go out into the woods and practice moving things around. First, I start out with small things, like branches and small rocks. I learn that using my powers is draining, so I call it a day after a few hours. I will have to change my diet, or something.

I am so fucking excited by what I can do! But, I am also so tired. I called Edward and told him I didn't want him to come over. He sounded awfully disappointed and asked if I was still mad at him. I told him that I was just tired and want to sleep alone. I lock my window just in case, so he knows I am serious.

The next day I woke up and decided I'm going to tap into the money that Phil gave me. You see, my mom married a major league baseball player. When he found out I was moving back to live with my dad so he and mom can be together, he established a trust fund account for me. I have never used it, but now I will.

First, I go online and order a new Mac Book, and I look up everything there is regarding telekinesis. Then, I find a local gym so I can train to build up my physical endurance, and I sign up for yoga classes to help me relax and center myself. Finally, I even looked up some books to help me build up myself mentally.

Now, how to handle Edward? I know I want to be with him for he is definitely my world. But, I realize he can no longer be my whole world. In all the things we have gone through I see that Edward does not view me as an equal. If our roles had been reversed and I rejected him, he would be livid. He still sees me as the weak human that needs protecting, even though not too long ago I saved his ass. But, I have learned you cannot change a person. You can only change yourself and that's what I plan on doing!

As the months go by, I have gotten stronger and more adept with the use of my abilities. I can pick up and toss multiple animals a minimum of two miles away from me. I can even uproot a hundred-foot tree and toss it with my mind. I can manipulate things with my mind as well, such as bend metal and make things explode. It is so fucking neat! Guess what? I can fly! Now, that is cool as hell! I can even carry things with me when I fly. It was funny as hell when I was carrying a black bear and several deer with me once, and I had a separate shield that separated me from the animals during flight. I was my own 747!

I love going to the gym. With all my workouts my body is becoming more defined, tight, but with only slight muscular definition. I don't want to be too buff. I want to still look like a woman. Another great thing about all the workouts and practicing with my abilities is that definitely helps with my sexual frustration. Oh, and my friend mister rabbit helps too. I have to be careful with mister rabbit. I almost broke my hymen the other day, and while pleasuring myself I think I even squirted when I came. It would have been better if Edward would have made me cum like that, but he has never touched me there. He has never even felt up my breasts! It's always old-fashioned, chaste kisses and hugs. What the fuck are we, nine years old? But, I love his virginal ass, so prim and proper he is! Well, at least he appears to be. Sometimes I wonder if he really is a virgin. Maybe, he just doesn't really find me attractive. Maybe, my human fragility is unappealing to him. I don't know, but one thing I do know is I am smoking hot now. Watch out, Edward!

I feel more comfortable in my skin. I am so glad I took those ballroom dancing classes. They have really helped me overcome my clumsiness. I think my powers have a lot to play in that as well, but the dance classes make me feel so sexy, and it is nice being held by a man so intimately, although I wish it was Edward.

I know he notices I have distanced myself from him, but it's so hard to be around him and not jump him. I even left when the Denali coven was visiting. I figured perhaps he might give Tanya a chance. It would kill me if he did, but that may be want he wants. I don't want us to be over, but I now know that if we did break up, my life would go on. I don't think I will ever love anyone more than I love Edward, but he has left me before, and I will be damned if I fall apart like I did before, if he decides to do it again.

It's not only Edward that is noticing my distance. Alice keeps questioning me. I know she can't see me. She thinks I must be spending more time with Jake, but of course the truth is I'm not. Since I now know how to use my shield, I block her from seeing as much as she likes. I could block her altogether, but then Edward would always be worried and up my ass, and I am not ready for him to know all about the new, improved Bella. Not quite yet, but, I know I can't keep these secrets from him much longer.

"Hey, Bella! You ready for me to work you harder than ever before, to make you scream my name?" asked my trainer Ybanez. He and I have grown closer over the last few months. He has taught me a lot, not just about getting in shape but also how to fight dirty, and how to use my opponents' strength against them. That's important because most of my attackers will be physically stronger. Thanks to my powers I really don't have to worry about that. Should I be unable to use my powers for some reason, Ybanez' teachings will come in handy. I have had so much fun with him and his family. We flirt a lot, but that is just his personality. I know he is as devoted to his wife as I am to Edward. Ybanez sticks to his promise and works me out hard. I love that he has introduced swords as part of my training. However, we don't do that at the gym, but at his house.

I said goodbye to him and head out to my truck to drive home. My phone rings and it's Edward asking where I am. I tell him I am on my way home from the gym and he asks if I can stop by. I tell him, "Yes, I will be there soon."

**EPOV**

"Hello brother! So is Bella coming over?" asks Alice.

"Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"Edward you know Bella loves you."

"Yes, Alice, I do, but she is different and she has been distant for months."

"I know Edward, but I see changes in Bella that are for the better. She is so much more confident and fun now. She has really matured, and the only reason you're upset is she is not begging for your attention any longer, that she actually has a life outside of you."

I growl at her and she laughs at me.

We hear Bella's truck coming down the drive. I go downstairs to meet her, and I am shocked at what I see. What the fuck? When did Bella become so fucking hot? I know she has always been beautiful to me, but I can't believe what I am seeing! Bella is wearing the smallest shorts I have ever seen and a tight tank top. I am speechless! Bella is fucking hot, and my pants are feeling extremely tight.

"Hey, Edward!" She approaches and gives me a kiss on the cheek and asks, "What's up?"

"What do you need?" she asks. What do I need? I need to throw her over my shoulder and take her upstairs and fuck her until she screams my name.

"Bella! What the fuck? Do you wear that to the gym to work out?"

"Why, yes, I do. Edward you asked me to come over. What do you need?"

Who the hell is this woman? This is not my Bella. "I want to talk to you Bella. You have been distant for months now. You barely touch me. You always pull away from my kisses. You don't want to cuddle anymore. Are you having second thoughts about us, Bella? Don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"Of course, Edward! I still love you! We are getting married in a couple of months and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the love of my life, Edward."

I release my breath, pull her into my arms, and kiss her. She feels so good, but I notice she feels stronger, not as soft. I saw the definition in her legs, especially her thighs, and her breasts appear to be larger as well. She shifts her body away from me and ends the kiss. That's it! I growl in frustration and pull her mouth back to mine and kiss her deeply. I touch my tongue to her lips asking for permission. She does not open her mouth to me, but pulls back again from our kiss.

"What the fuck, Bella! Why do you keep ending our kisses? If you don't want to be with me anymore just tell me, but stop rejecting me! I don't like it!"

"That sounds like a personal problem, Edward! And, I am not rejecting you. I choose not to walk down a dead-end road, that's all."

"What the fuck do you mean dead-end road?"

"Edward, you and I both know that you will pump the breaks on any form of physical intimacy we have. How much rejection do you think I can take, Edward?"

"Bella, reject you? You know what I . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you can kill me. I understand. Trust me, you made it very loud and clear that what you want overrides what I want, even to the point of embarrassing me in front of your past conquests."

"What conquests, Bella? I never slept with Tanya. Is that what you think? Bella, I love you!"

"You love me as what, Edward?"

"What do you mean 'as what,' Bella?"

"You love me as what? Your pet? Your toy? What the fuck do you even see me as? It sure as hell is not as a woman, not as your equal! You're fucking bitching and moaning because I am finally giving you what you want? Oh, or is it you want me to be pleading and begging you to be intimate with me? Well, so sad too bad! Bella Swan doesn't need to beg any man to touch her. Especially not her supposed fiancé! I am tired Edward, so if that is all you wanted to talk about I am going home."

She actually turns around to walk away from me! Oh, hell fucking no! I roar at the sky, and I grab her arm. "You will not walk away from me, you are mine!"

"Yes, Edward, I am yours. I am just unclear as to exactly what being yours means."

"Well, let me show you," and he grabs me and kisses me like he has never kissed me before, and I have no choice but to reciprocate. I wrap my arms and legs around him and moan into his mouth. It feels so good to be kissed by him like this. I feel him start to pull away and I growl out a, "NO, you will not deny me this time! Edward, is everything you are still mine?"

"Yes, Bella, of course it is!" Before he can even compute what I am doing I use my powers to rip his clothes from the lower half of his body, make a slit in my shorts and panties, and impale myself on his hard cock. Fuck…that hurts! I forgot I am a fucking virgin…but damn if it doesn't hurt so fucking good.

Edward's face is full of shock, confusion and desire. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I am claiming what is MINE!" And I start to move up and down his length slowly getting myself use to him being inside of me. The more I move the more Edward moans. I think he is still in shock, as he doesn't realize he is unable to touch me yet.

"Oh, Bella, you feel so fucking good, so tight and hot! I did not know it could feel so fucking good, mmm Bella, don't stop, make me yours Bella, all that I am is yours only yours."

"You're fucking right your mine….you like me riding your hard cock? Baby, do you like the way my pussy is gripping every long hard thick inch of you?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Bella, don't stop!"

"I didn't plan on it." I continue to ride him as we are getting closer and closer to our release.

"Bella"…thrust..."why"…thrust..."can't"…thurst..." I" …thrust..."touch you"...thrust…"I can't move! Ugh! Fuck, Bella, you feel so good, so fucking good."

"You can't move because I haven't given you permission to move. I am claiming you, for you are mine just as much as I am yours! But, right now I am in control. So, shut the fuck up and cum, my vampire." And, with that I use my powers to increase the speed of my movements and bring us both over the edge with Edward screaming my fucking name for the whole damn world to hear that it felt so fucking good. I know I'm going to be so sore, but fuck if I care! it was so worth it. I stay with Edward still inside me while we both calm down, and then I remove myself from him, but still holding him in place. "Are you alright for me to release you, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella, I am." So, I slowly release him, and he immediately sweeps me up in his arms and gives me a toe curling kiss, "My Bella, you have some explaining to do!"

I blush, "Yes, my vampire, I do."


End file.
